Teaser: The Invisible Wars
by ShadowFiend1000
Summary: Conflict has escalated, in the conflict there is another, that is the hunting of cultist remnant. The last guardian Nanaya Arashi is missing, but a reaper appears. Not only to put an end to the conflict, but also to put an end to an imminent threat that haunts him. What drives him into bloodshed, and where is Arashi.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, this is a little teaser on my upcoming sequel. Set 8 months after the ending of Rampage of Shadow Twins. As I have said in Chapter 9, this is a wizard centric fanfic, so you will see more Ratatoskr vs DEM instead of Shido sealing Spirits or Arashi decimating wizards. **

**The main casts of the story will continue to appear with some twist to one of them. Also, there will be new OCs due the collaboration with Asharoth's stories.**

**As for when will the first chapter be out, Rampage of Shadow Twins is ending in around less than 5 chapters. As soon as it is finished, the first chapter will come along shortly. Drafts are made and still being refined. Enjoy the teaser!**

* * *

**Tengu City, DEM's assault on Ratatoskr and Spirits**

"Hey, they are under heavy attack by one wizard. I suppose you know her, Tobiichi Origami of AST, now a DEM wizard, won't be surprised if she had enhancements that allows her to take on so many of them at once."

A radio transmission is taking place as a man walks on the empty street. Civilians are hiding underground as they believe is another spacequake. But in reality, it is a ruse that allows DEM to attack on Ratatoskr and capture Spirits if possible.

"..." the man walking remains silent.

"Huh, still the same muted person eh? Stay this way, this is our black ops. All of your equipments do not have any serial and your unit's codes are also unaffiliated. I trust you to take care of them. You are very close now."

**The scene where Origami defeats Tohka, Miku, and Yamai twins.**

"Hey, what the hell you are trying to do to Yuzuru!?"

Kaguya rushes up attempting to restrain Origami. But she got herself restrained by Origami's territory.

"Let them go!"

Both Tohka and Miku rushes up but they also got restrained at the same time.

"I must end it, once and for all!"

But suddenly, a silver light flies passed them and hit Origami.

"UHHH!"

Origami's territory is immediately shattered before she can land the fatal blow to Yuzuru. It was a knife, that bounces off the territory which in turns breaks it. This also freed the Spirits in turn.

She look at the direction where the blades was flying from. A figure dressed in black is walking towards her. She can tell that the figure is a man. He reaches his hand out and grabs the blade that he threw. His hands are covered with black gloves, his figure is like a standing shadow.

*Tick... Tick… Tick...*

On his left hand is a thick, straight walking stick, he is in a black hood and his face is in the shadow casted by the hood. Origami can hardly see his face that is in the pitch black shadow. All she can see is that there are bandages on his face, it seems that his face is swathed in bandages. There is a weird scent, in fact more like a stench of death with a very morbid aura being emitted from him.

"Who are you?" she asks.

The man is silent as he slowly approaches her. The air becomes dense, causing discomfort to everyone. Had a weird feeling on this man in black, she raises her voice and asks again.

"Are you a mute? I'm asking who the hell are you?"

"..."

The man is still silent. Origami is now aware that this man is here to protect the Spirits. She immediately cast a territory surrounding this man in black, she focuses her mind, trying to stop him from moving. But to her horror, the man isn't even being slowed down by one bit.

"What in the!?"

She now decides to trap him. Just as he realize he is trapped, he stops moving. Origami watches the man carefully. He raises his hands, and to her surprise, his fingers digs through the territory, the man then exerts his strength and in just an instant, the territory got shattered like a glass smashed onto the ground. This time, the blow almost render Origami unconscious. Her heart beat races as she could not comprehend on this young man who is not wearing a CR-Unit or any device with realizer could just simply destroy territory.

The man in black then holds his walking stick black stick separates, revealing a somewhat curvy black sword that is pulsating with electricity.

"Tsch..."

Origami now prepares to engage the man in black. But in just a blink of her eyes, the man disappears with both of her swords are severed to pieces. It doesn't end here as Mordred is immediately destroyed by the man in black, cutting the CR-Unit like a skilled butcher with a hot blade that melts even the alloy of Mordred.

Stunned, Origami and everyone else couldn't react in time. The man now appear in front and aims his sword at her chest, preparing to kill Origami as she and the others helplessly watch.

"Mum… Dad…" she thought of her parents as she believe her life ends now.

"Do not kill her! Spectre! Red light!"

The same man shouted at the radio. Stopping the listener from impaling his sword into her body.

"..."

The man in black nonetheless swings his sword into Origami's temple with the blunt edge of his sword, knocking her unconscious.

"Call. Master Origami..."

She didn't respond at all. The man simply walks up to a wall and with a few quick and shallow swings of his sword, a sentence "Run, leave her alone." is crafted.

The Spirits are puzzled by the man's action. But nonetheless they decided that they to look for Shido.

"Thank you." Tohka said to him and they run off.

As they speed off, the man in black sheaths his sword and runs off to the other direction.

"Fraxinus is now under attack by Goetia. Ellen Mira Marthers' ship, I know you have defeated her, but you are gonna need way way more firepower than what Mercurial can offer. Ready to reunite with that cursed unit?" the man asked.

With a short moment of silence, the man known as Spectre finally speaks to the one on his radio.

"...Bring it on…"

* * *

**Alright, that is all for the teaser. I would like to thank all of you who supported my fanfic. I also would love that you guys will still continue to give your support to the sequel too. Thank you.**

**(Story will be re-uploaded)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is an exclusive chapter to the teaser. It happens after the ending a certain chapter. Basically, according to Asharoth's fanfic, Yggdrasil is an organization that works with Ratatoskr and they handle the aspects which Ratatoskr don't touch. The AR-Unit is a kind of unit that allows the user to use Spirit mana and use territory offensively.**

* * *

"Hey, Dante. Are you even sure about this? It is not a power of a Spirit we are replicating this time, it is a freaking Fallen-Spirit and it has been less than a month after those monsters came and you decided to make this? Nevermore-AR!?"

A man in his 40s asks the young tall guy.

"Of course I'm sure. I have his combat data afterall, and also, we have created the Spirit-AR, this wouldn't be a problem." the tall guy replied.

"Strapping yourself as a human guinea pig again, you are insane Dante… More insane than Wescott…" the man added.

The tall guy can't help himself but smiled and replied.

"It takes a lunatic to take another lunatic out. I'm no different from the lunatic that killed the other lunatic back there. Sadly, the gods ruined all of them."

The man in black hair and brown eyes is in a black armor. It looks like muscle suit with some armor plating on it. The fingertips have slightly long metal nails and his feet is also embedded with metal nails.

"Turning on ARI-Visor(Augmented Reality Interface)!" Dante added.

Two plates from his ears joins up to his face, forming a triangular visor. It is opaque, but Dante can see perfectly coupled with informations displayed.

"The system is stable without linking mana output. Try running around."

Dante runs the testing area with crazy speed as he runs up walls with a speed that keeps him up there. Lightning shoots out from his legs as if his legs are empowered by the power of lightning that packs a hell lot of a punch.

"Obstacles set!"

As he runs on ground again, he jumps and ducks, passing the obstacle course easily.

"Great! Now testing ballistic protection. 50 cal loaded and ready!" the technician puts on the mufflers as he says.

A laser points at the chest of Dante and fires the large 50 caliber round. The bullet hits the chest area and it dents upon the impact, deflecting it away from Dante. But the force of the bullet nonetheless stagger him a bit.

"Good, the nano muscle fiber works. Fantastic material we got here." the technician added.

"Testing stealth camo." Dante declared.

[Cloak engage!]

Dante turns invisible and continues to run around , he not only runs very fast, not only not being able to be detected by radar, infrared and motion sensors, his footsteps are not even audible.

"Good… This is the art of this system. Light, fast and packs a punch that won't even lose to the Spirit-AR. And, fully operational in close quarter areas, I won't be fucking up my stealthing next time."

He disengage the cloak and walks to the technician.

"Very good… Now… The real test… And don't even think about strapping flight system to it, she instructed it"

Dante gives an annoyed face as he hears that.

"Well… SCREW IT! Connect the FIEND."

"Ok, FIEND, turning it on!"

[FIEND ONLINE!]

Dante can feel a surge of energy that runs within him as the mana of Nevermore-AR flows within him.

"This… Damn, I feel strong already!"

Nishiro the Spirit who resides within Dante exclaimed, Dante himself is quite happy with the results, until he hears a noise.

"Power… Give me power…"

He knows something is wrong, and asks.

"Hey, anyone here that?"

The technician seems to hear that and reply.

"Yeah… Power, give me power, isn't it?"

Both of them thought that there is an intruder, until Nishiro notifies them of an error.

"Ummm guys, there is something inside the unit."

"What!?"

Dante's vision suddenly dimmed, shadows gather and forms into a figure of a monster. Its head consist of a skull with a complex structure of horns resembling a crown. It also has 2 horns at each shoulder, a skeletal chest and a tail without legs with shadows swirling. Its eye socket is empty. Dante can tell that this monster is strikingly familiar.

"Return me to my rightful master!"

"What are you?" Dante asks.

"I am Nevermore, the shadow fiend. The power of darkness doesn't belong to you!"

"Hey wait up, we are not here to take the power."

"...You have the power of Raziel… And yet you are seeking the darkness, DIE!"

Seizure immediately rampants Dante's body as his vision fades.

"Oh shit..."

He can feel that the body is burning just like the legend of being attack by the fiend will have a burning sensation.

"CUTTING THE POWER!"

The technician turns off the power, shutting down the unit. Nevermore's voice is no more along with the burn that Dante has.

"Hey Dante, you alright? Nevermore that fiend... He manifested into the AR!?"

"Well... We have a problem here... The only stuffs that are stable are the sword and the suit itself."

"It is too dangerous to link that thing again. How about using the Thunder systems instead"

"That system is stable already by default... But I'm not gonna settle for such a toned down AR!"

He declared as he exits the unit. But suddenly, he receive a call.

"Dante here, what is it?"

Dante's eyes open widely as he listens to the man he is talking to.

"He... You want to draft him to Yggdrasil? I do not have a unit for his... specialization..."

"What!? Well nevermind... Next month eh? I need to test him for myself."

The conversation ends with Dante smiling, puzzling the technician.

"What was it?" he asks.

"Well... Our job is done here as of now. A new member is joining and I have to give the unit to him. Equip the Thunder system, it will be called Mercurial-AR. I will continue the development on Nevermore in the future."

* * *

**That's all for the pre-chapter. It is only exclusive to this teaser story. Read it while you can! Thanks for all the support!**


End file.
